


Happily ReaperAfter

by FireFaceOutlook



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Aftertale Sans - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Aftertale, Alternate Universe - Reapertale, Genocide Sans, Human Geno Sans, Human Sans, M/M, Reaper Sans - Freeform, Reaper x Geno - Freeform, Reaper x human Geno, Reapertale Sans - Freeform, afterdeath, geno sans - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 14:23:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12278373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireFaceOutlook/pseuds/FireFaceOutlook
Summary: Geno was just a normal human who was struggling with a lot of problems.  But if he thought he had problems in the first place, it was nothing compared to when Death came knocking at his door...literally.Introducing Reaper.  He's a god of death who decided that, with all the violent deaths that happened on Earth, it would just be simpler to live on the planet so he could do his job faster (and easier).  He just needed the perfect roommate...  Ah, how about that fellow who looked to be half alive.  When he died, Reaper could just take over his home.  Problem solved."hello, human.  i'm your new roommate."





	Happily ReaperAfter

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N: Just so you guys know, this story will generally be going along a steady timeline, but a couple chapters will jump back in time to earlier events. For example, this chapter is not about how they met, but rather after they've been living together for a while. I hope you guys enjoy! I know it's short, but future chapters will be longer.**

Geno kicked the door shut behind him as he entered his apartment. Toeing off his shoes, he took his armful of grocery bags to the kitchen. As he walked past the couch, his resident roommate for the past two months didn't even bother to offer a helping hand. Not that Geno expected much from him, the damn lazybones. Huffing out a small laugh to himself, he set the bags on the island counter and began emptying them of their contents. Once he had everything out and separated to make it easier to put them away, and the empty bags shoved into one of the drawers by the sink, he put everything in its correct place. He double checked to make sure nothing was put in the wrong cabinet or drawer, not because he doubted his organizational skills, but because he lived with a(n unfortunately good) pranker. Once he was content with his findings, he opened the fridge and reached for the bottle of water closest to the front of one of the shelves. He opened it and chugged down about half of it before he registered the metallic taste and the slight burning sensation in his chest. He almost dropped the bottle, spitting whatever was left in his mouth into the sink. He took a deep breath, closing his eyes, and screwed the top back on before shoving it into the back of the fridge. He walked to the doorway that connected the kitchen and living room.

“Hey, listen. If you're going to keep your holy water and angel cake in my fridge, could you please label it? I swear to you, if I drink another pint of that stuff, I'm gonna puke.” 

Having sugar malabsorption, on top of a bucketful of other problems, meant that he couldn't break down sugar like a normal person. He already had an allergic reaction because of his roommate's major sweet tooth.

The god groaned as he looked up from his iPad (which he apparently hadn't believed existed when he first came to earth, but that was a different story).

“you should be glad that someone of my status is even sharing a fridge with you. blessed, the mortals used to say. but now you just complain.”

Geno gave him a blank stare, not believing mortals ever thought, for even a moment, that they were blessed while in his presence. He was Death, after all. He was even a fucking skeleton, like all the typical depictions of the Grim Reaper. Only he was short (as tall as Geno himself, who didn't have height on his side), and an asshole.

“Well, listen here, pal. The only status you'll have is that of the dumpster cats. Label your damn food.” The mortal slammed the door to the kitchen, making the god smirk. Oh, what fun he was having here. Mortals certainly were more interesting than they used to be.


End file.
